Mi regalo
by yessi45
Summary: Me encontraba en una habitación completa mente oscura atado a una silla sin poderme mover, tan solo lograba escuchar una melodía árabe cuando de prontos se encendieron las luces de la habitación causándole un ligera molestia en los ojos


Me encontraba en una habitación completa mente oscura atado a una silla sin poderme mover, tan solo lograba escuchar una melodía árabe cuando de prontos se encendieron las luces de la habitación causándole un ligera molestia en los ojos. Cuando al fin su vista se acostumbró al cambio de iluminación, pudo observar en el sitio donde se encontraba dándose cuenta de que se encontraba en la habitación de su Honey.

Tatsuha por estar tan concentrado en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de la persona que se acercaba a la esquina donde se encontraba el radio para detener la música. Tan solo cuando la música paro fue que Tatsuna se dio cuenta de la otra persona.

La persona que se encontraba frente a él, parecía ser una mujer por la forma en que iba con un extraño vestido formado por varios velos de diferentes colores mi entra llevaba uno velo rojo en la mano. No podía verle el rostro porque lo tenía tapado con otro velo de color negro que solo lo dejaba ver le los ojos de un azul intenso que le recordaban a los ojos de su Honey.

-¿Quien eres y que hago yo aquí?- Pregunto Tatsuna un poco preocupado y desconcertado por la persona que tenía enfrente.

Pero no recibió respuesta de esa persona sino que esta se le acercó y puso frente a sus ojos una hoja donde pudo distinguir la indiscutible ortografía de su Honey.

_Para: Tatsuha_

_Espero que disfrutes nuestro regalo de aniversario_

_Att: Ryuichi y Kumagoro_

Aunque Tatsuha leyó la nota más de una vez todavía no llegaba a entender de todo su significado y cómo fue que había llegado a la habitación de su Honey, pero antes de que sus pensamientos se fueran muy lejos la bailarina le pasó uno de sus dedos por el costado de la barbilla para llamar su atención. Con este simple movimiento consiguió volver a captar la atención de Tatsuha en ellas así que con el control del radio hiso que volviera a toca la música árabe tan solo con la única diferencia de que esta de que esta era más lenta y más sensual que la otra.

Con movimientos suaves la bailarina empezó a mover el velo que tenía en la mano junto con su cadera asiendo movimientos eróticos, sexuales y exóticos frente a sus ojos. Después lanzo el velo de su mano para luego a ser un giro con el pecho de lo más provocador.

Tatsuha está más que sorprendidos con los sexi movimientos de la bailarina, aunque en su mente no veía a la mujer frente a él sino a su amado Ryuichi asiendo eso movimientos atrevido. Mientras se iba quitando de una formar muy sujetiva cada velo.

Y cuando la bailarina tan solo le quedaba el velo de la cara y la música de trasfondo parecía que le faltaba poco para llegar a su fin. Tatsuha que después de haber salido de su ensoñación poso su vista en el vestuario de la bailarina que ya se le notaba un poco más el diseño (aquí el link del traje del bailarín tan solo imagíneselo un poco mas masculino y de color verde la parte que son en azul  i00. img/pb/716/882/359/359882716_  ) descubriendo complacer y esperanza de que la supuesta bailarina era un él.

Tatsuha sentía como su corazón y tan bien su parte baja empezaban a palpitar lleno rápidamente en espera de que el bailarín se quitara el último velo y al fin descubriera quien era. Y viendo como en cámara lenta como el bailarín iba subiendo sus manos lentamente por los costado de su cuerpo y como dirigía esta al amare del velo de su cara mientras se le iba acercando lentamente hasta estar sobre sus piernas y dando unos pequeños jiros a su cadera sobre su miembro sacándole unos débiles gemidos, y con la ultima estrofa de la canción él bailarín se quito el ultimo velo dejándolo caer al suelo mientras iba acercando su rostro hasta la oreja de Tatsuha para así susúrrale.

-Feliz aniversario Tatsu-chan-Dijo para después acercase a sus labios para darle el beso más candente que le aya dado en la vida y después de unos minutos tuvieron que separase por falta de aire.

-Mi Honey gracia por tan maravillosa sorpresa-Dijo Tatsuha después de haber recuperado la respiración.

-Y quien te dijo que mi sorpresa había acabado-Dijo Ryuichi con una sonrisa de lo más sensual que izo temblar al menor por anticipado.

Después de haber dicho eso Ryuichi volvió a atacar los labios de su pareja con una gran pasión, paseando su lenguas el la dulce boca del otro hasta que encontró la otro lengua que ni tonta ni perezosa empezó un muy placentero vaivén entre las dos, cuando se separaron de tan fogoso beso lo único que los unía era una muy fina línea de saliva, después de eso Ryuichi descendió dando pequeños besos asta el cuellos de Tatsuha donde beso, labio y chupo toda la tensa piel que le permitía la estoposa camisa de Tatsuha recibiendo por parte de este un sin fin de gemido y suspiro que lo estaban calentando a sobre manera. Cuando se aseguro de que había estimulado muy bien el cuello de Tatsuha, decidió quitarle la tan estorbosa prenda que no le permitía disfrutar al completo de tan sensible parte, a tirones limpio consiguió desabotonarle la camisa ocasionando que alguno de esto salieran disparado a quien sabe donde, Ryuichi al ver que había conseguido su meta de desabotonar la camisa siguió con su camino de besos y caricia por todo el amplio pecho de su pareja asta que llego hasta uno de lo tan sensible pezones con el cual empezó a jugar con este con su lengua trazando con esta toda la zona morena para después tomar el puntito con los labios para así poder succionar de estés como lo aria un bebe con los senos de su madre.

-Ahh Ho…ah…ne… ah…y suer…ah…ta…ah…me por…ah…fa…ah…vor-Dijo entre cortadamente Tatsuha por el gran placer que sentía por las caricia y ligero rose sobre su pene dadas por su Money.

-Por que no se siente bien lo que te estoy asiendo-Dijo Ryuichi de manera inocente mientras frotaba con su mano el miembro de Tatsuha por encima de la ropa arrascándole de este mudo unos cuantos gemidos tontos de placer como de dolor por lo dura que la tenía.

-No ah eso ah es ah que ahh ta…ah… bien… qui…ah…ero to…ah..car…te-Dijo Tatsuha con mucha mas dificultad que antes.

-Te prometo que más tarde te soltare-Dijo Ryuichi sin dejar de frotar su cadera sobre el pene de Tatsuha.

-Oh por Dios-Dijo Tatsuha cuando en algún momento de distracción su Honey le había bajado los pantalones y con estos su ropa interior liberando al fin su enorme erección.

-Oh mini Tat-chan quiere jugar-Dijo Ryuichi mientras tomaba entre sus manos el pene de Tatsuha para empezar a masajearlo muy lentamente causándole una placentera tortura a su acompañante.

-Honey ya no aguanto más-Dijo Tatsuha con mucha dificulta. Pero antes de poder venirse Ryuichi se parto, dejando a un muy frustrado e inmovilizado Tatsuha quien lanzo un bufido de frustración.

Sacándole una sonrisa traviesa a Ryuichi quien se aproximo a una de la mesita de noche y de ahí extrajo una botella que parecía de alguna especie de vino, la cual vertió en una copa de la cual bebió un trago para después irse acercaba con unos pasos muy sensuales a un deseoso Tatsuha, cuando Ryuichi se encontró frete de Tatsuha se sentó a horcajadas sobre este y le dio un gran sorbo al contenido de la copa para después compartir un apasionado beso donde forzó a Tatsuha a tomar del líquido.

-Es hora de que empiece la diversión-Dijo Ryuichi después de haber terminado tan fogoso beso, para después pasar al besar con gula el cuello del otro sacándole uno fuertes y sonoros gemidos, calentando aún más a Tatsuha quien no se dio cuenta que Ryuichi lo había desatado, hasta que en un impulso llevo su mano a la fina cadera de su Honey para que se recargara por completo en sima de él, para así empezar un ligero vaivén que simulaban ser penetraciones.

-Tat-chan quiero que me hagas tuyo-Susurro Ryuichi al oído del pelinegro quien más rápido que una bala tomo en brazo a su Honey y lo llevo directamente a la cama y que sin perder tiempo lo desnudo completamente.

Tatsuha después de desnudar a Ryuichi, empezó a repartir besos por todo el cuello de su honey, los cuales fueron recompensados con pequeños suspiros placenteros por parte de Ryu, para después ir bajando con dirección a la tetilla derecha donde chupo y pellico hasta dejarlo completamente dura y sensible al contacto, para después pasar a dejar a su compañera en el mismo estado, para después seguir dejando un camino de besos hasta que llego al ombligo donde repaso todo el contorno y asía pequeñas simulaciones de penetraciones sacándole gemido de desesperación, dejando eso de lado siguió con su descenso y cuando llego a la entrepierna de su honey la paso de largo besando en su lugar los muslo.

-Taaaat-Chaaaa-DijoRyuichi a modo de protesta, cosa que hizo sonreirá traviesamente.

-Eso es por lo que me hiciste cuando esta amarado en la silla-Dijo Tatsuha con una sonrisa malina en la cara, la cual preocupo mucho a Ryuichi. 8097361113

Después de decir esto siguió su camino hasta llegar a los dedos de los pies, a los cuales beso y chupo sacándole gemidos de desesperación a Ryuichi, cuando termino de cada uno de los dedos de su Ryuichi, volvió a subir hasta la entrepierna de Ryuichi, la cual tomo entre sus manos asiendo que Ryu soltara un suspiro de anticipación y placer, que hizo que Tatsuha sonriera con maldad, para después darle pequeñas lamidas desde la base a la cabeza, dándole a esta un tratamiento especial con la punta de la lengua acariciaba toda la parte rosada que ya se encontrada soltando pequeñas gotas de pre-semen las cuales degusto con gran hambruna.

-T…a….t…c…h…a…por…favor-Suplico Ryuichi con dificultada a causa de la húmedas caricia que le estaba dando a su entrepierna y por lo cerca que estaba de culminar y en ese presiso momento Tatsuha detuvo la lamidas asiendo que Ryu gimiera a modo de desaprobación.

-No, no Honey te has portado muy mal y a los chicos malo hay que castigarlo-Dijo Tatsuha mientras recogía del suelo la cinta que tenía el traje de Ryu para con esta atar el pene de Ryu para así este no se pueda correr.

Y antes de que Ryu se pudiera quejar Tatsuha le dio la vuelta para que quedara con la cadera hacia arriba y de ese modo tener un mayo acceso a la entrada del mayo, a la cual empezó a lamber y cuando la sintió lo suficientemente humedad, le empezó a introducir un dedo para empezar a dilatar la entrada de su honey hasta que en esta le cupieron los tres dedos y sin decir nada entro de golpe haciendo que Ryu gimiera entre dolor y placer por la esa bruta introducción.

Tatsuha al notar que Ryu se había acostumbrado a tan dura penetración, empezó un movimiento de entra y sale primero lento y después rápido hasta que culminó en el interior de su honey, para que a los pocos segundos volver de nuevo a la acción, Ryuichi se sentía en el cielo por tanto placer que estaba recibiendo pero al mismo tiempo se sentía en el infierno al no poderse correr, y cuando Tatsuha ya se había corrido por cuarta vez decidió que ya había castigo lo suficiente a su honey así que desatando la cinta del miembro de su honey y solo necesito una cuanta embestidas para hacer que los dos se corrieran al mismo tiempo.

-Muchas gracias my honey por tan agradable solpresa-Dijo Tatsuha cuando había recuperado un poco el aliento.

-No hay de que Tat-cha-Dijo Ryu con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

-Si hay de que ya que ahora me siento mal por no haber podido darte nada-Dijo Tatsuha mientras acaricia los subes cabellos de su honey.

-No te preocupes por eso, ya que después de esta noche estoy seguro de que me darás el regalo más grande y hermoso que me puedas dar-Dijo Ryu con una bella sonrisa y antes de que Tatsuha pueda cuestionar lo dicho, Ryu le planto un beso muy apasionado para decirle de esta manera de que ya estaba listo para otra ronda.

_Una semanas_

-Taaaaaaaaaat-Chaaaa-Grito Ryuichi entrando a la habitación dado brincos por toda la habitación con un papel en la mano.

-Que pasa my honey-Dijo Tatsuha cuando el mayor dejo de dar brincos y se paraba frente a él.

-Es que resulto y se va a cumplir mi sueño-Dijo Ryu con estrella en los ojos.

-Que quieres decir-Dijo Tatsuha, a lo cual solo recibió un gran beso en los labios.

-Pues que vamos a ser padres-Dijo Ryu dando de nuevos brincos.

-Eh que quieres decir-Dijo Tatsuha bastante sorprendido.

-Te acuerdas que antes de que te soltara te di a beber de una copa de la cual yo también tome-Dijo Ryu, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Tatsuha.

-Pues el contenido era una pócima para que pudiera quedar embarazado y claro está que a ti te di un afrodisiaco, y hace poco fui al médico para ver si dio resultado y dio positivo-Dijo Ryu mientras le enseñaba la nota del médico corroborando lo dicho, y de un momento a otro Tatsuha se desmayó dejando a un confundido Ryu cual después de comprender lo que había pasado solo sonrió y se fue a contarle la nueva noticia a todo el mundo dejando a Tarsuha en el piso desmayado.

Fin.


End file.
